User talk:RansomTime
hey. my IP has been blocked from commenting. the only comment i have done recently was the build-discussion on the kog'maw page, which was, in my opinion helpful and insightful. the reason for the ban is "spam", which is kind of strange, as one post cant really be considered as spam. is it possible that ppl with similar IP adresses have done something or that due to a routerreset i got a banned IP? thanks for the help. edit to above post. i am now certain that im not the one blocked intentionally: these information was given to me: * Start of block: 13:23, June 9, 2011 * Expiry of block: 13:23, December 9, 2011 * Intended blockee: 222.127.223.70 * Block ID: #17851 * Current IP address: 222.127.223.70 as i have made my post somewhen yesterday the 13th of June, i assume i just had an other IP adress back then and due to a router reset seem to have gotten a blocked one. Hopefully the next reset will fix it. Consider this done imo ;D thanks anyway ^^ :I've looked into it, and yes - it was someone else using the IP that caused the issue, I've unblocked it now -- RandomTime 13:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ban? Hello, I have resently been banned from this wiki. The stated reason was spam and vandalism, since i have no memory of this could you please give me the text i typed which falls under that category? I do believe this to be a mistake, i have a lot of expience with league of legends(1,8k games) and have no interest in vandalizing good material, only to improve the current data. Yours Sincerely, Random Anonymous Banned Guy :) *Start of block: 13:23, June 9, 2011 *Expiry of block: 13:23, December 9, 2011 *Intended blockee: 222.127.223.69 *Block ID: #17853 *Current IP address: 222.127.223.69 :Unblocked. As above, a spambot had been using this IP address, so I blocked it - and then it was assigned to you. -- RandomTime 10:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I recently found out that I have been blocked from the site. I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm kind of confused. Hey, I've been IP blocked from commenting. Though, I dont think I've done anything wrong. This is what it says for me... You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Randomtime. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam. *Start of block: 17:22, May 27, 2012 *Expiry of block: 17:22, August 27, 2012 *Intended blockee: 188.241.71.1 *Block ID: #39910 *Current IP address: 188.241.71.1 You can contact Randomtime or another Administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Please see League of Legends Wiki:Block for more information. :This has been unblocked -- RandomTime 15:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC)